infected
by ghost killer25
Summary: set a few years before jayson met emma, even before emma became a witch...origin story time


(sorry for being gone for so long, I've been busy(school, home life, etc) but I'm back, and with a short story)

(a few years before the events of _human_)

(the sounds of feet hitting tiled floors echoed loudly around the hallway followed by heavy breathing, two people running down the hallway at high speed, one a man in about his 30s, and the other a woman, young and beautiful, sweat pouring down her head, both carrying huge duffle bags)

(they ran into a room, two people already in there, packing up bags, one, a man, pulling a handgun out)

?:"WHAT!(he breaths out, lowering sidearm) Jesus Christ nash, i nearly shot you"

(the older man, nash breathes heavily)

Nash:"might want to keep your gun handy Chris, me and em walked in on a stalker hive"

(Chris got up, keeping his gun out)

Chris:"em, is this true"

(he looks at the woman, who was currently leaning against the door frame, panting loudly, out of breath, her long raven black hair stuck to her back from sweat)

**Emma**:"well, I just ran through three hallways, dodging hands shooting out of the walls. I'd say yeah, there are definitely some stalkers in this building"

(the other guy talked, a tall dark man with a deep voice spoke)

?:"ah shit, i ain't got enough bullets for stalkers"

Nash:"calm down Jerome, it's still daylight, they won't be coming out of their hives"

(Chris picked his bag up, hanging it from his shoulders)

chris:"they won't come out, but they will still try to get our juicy man meat"

(Jerome laughs)

(emma stands up straighter, finally got her second wind back)

Emma:(she lightly giggles)"come on Chris, wouldn't they like my woman meat better"

(Jerome laughs louder)

(Nash chuckles too)

Chris:"h-hah"

(there was the sound of scratching and scraping through the walls, making Jerome back up from the wall he'd been leaning on)

Nash:"shit, we'd best get out of here, they're going to flood this room"

(Jerome got his bag, holding his pistol to the wall, firing a few shots with some choice curses)

jerome:(he drops the spent gun)"well i'm out now"

(a stalker's arm burst through the wall, grabbing his arm, causing a loud scream from Jerome, tugging on his arm)

nash:(nash ran over with his machete)"jerome you idiot"(he started hacking at the stalkers thin and weak arm)

(the arm came free, as Jerome cradled his arm)

Jerome:"shit, if id had known it'd be that pissed i wouldn't have shot at it's wall"

(the wall started creaking, the stalkers pressing against it, ready to break through)

Nash:"enough messing around people, get your shit together"(he walked out the door, his rifle in hand his machete returned to his belt)

(Chris followed him out his side arm ready, followed by emma then Jerome, as they started jogging down the hall)

(a few minutes later)

(after having to go down 2 sets of stairs, almost to the entrance of the hospital)

chris:(panting lightly)"god, are we near the entrance"

Nash:"almost"

(they walk into an atrium styled area, handrails leading down stairs, to a wide open area with a huge employee room in the middle)

Nash:"watch your backs guys, wide open area"

(emma loaded her shotgun, pumping it, knowing well what open areas ment)

(there was a loud scream, almost echoing through the atrium)

All:"shit!"

(they all backed up, their backs pressed together, their guns pointed outward)

(the worst possible thing happened, infected started swarming out of nowhere, charging at them with animalistic grunts and growls, the four group of survivors starting to shoot at them)

(they back peddled into the staff room, closing the doors, as they continued shooting)

(nash was the most accurate, nearly scoring all headshots, the infected falling fast, emma being the second, but not needing to aim with her shotgun)

(there was a scream, as a long slimy tongue wrapped around Jerome's throat, starting to tug and drag him to the door)

jerome:"AH!, SHOOT THIS DAMN THING ALREADY!"

(Chris shot the tongue, the thing pulling him letting out a wheezy scream)

(Jerome crawled backwards, away from the door)

Jerome:"thanks man"

Chris:"don't mention it"(he tossed him an extra side arm)

(suddenly, the wall behind Chris crumbles, infected swarming him, hitting him with razor sharp claws and fist)

(nash let out a string of curses, turning his fire to the new wall, mowing the infected down with his rifle)

(emma ran over to the injured Chris)

(it was bad, bits of him were nearly hanging off, blood everywhere, a mix of his and the infected, his stomach and chest completely ravaged )

Emma:"ohh no no, Chris"

chris:(he coughs, a splatter of blood coming out)"did always say i was going to get ripped one day, never thought it was going to be like this"

(nash walked over, crouching next to him)

Nash:"bloody hell"

Chris:"come on old man, it's not that bad, at least my organs are still attached, at least i think"

(the enraged infected still banged on the two doors, starting to claw through the door)

(Chris frowned, for once in his life)

Chris:"ok, enough bullshit guys, give me your pipe bombs and explosives"

emma:(on the verge of tears)"why?"

Nash:"why else(he set a pipe bomb in his hand with a somber look) I should have been the one to get killed"

chris:(he grunted, more blood welling)"come on old man, it's better for me to be the one to do this, i couldn't lead emma and Jerome around"

(emma sobbed, hugging him)

Emma:"no!, your okay, we can just bandage you up, and we get the hell out of here"

chris:(tears ran down his cheek, but he kept a calm voice)"come on em, we both know I'm not going to make it"

(she sobbed more, before lightly kissing his cheek, sadly slipping her homemade grenade into his hand, standing up)

Chris:"take care of her nash, if you don't, I'm going to come back as a ghost and haunt your old ass"

(nash sadly chuckled, getting up)

Nash:"see you on the other side kid"

(he nods, pointing to the side door, lighting the two fuses, the bombs starting to beep loudly)

(nash held emma's arm, leading her to the next room, Jerome following, nodding to Chris as he passed, that he returned)

(_break off_)

(C_hris's last moments_)

(he managed to sit up against the wall, groaning loudly in excruciating pain, reaching into his torn coat, taking out a ripped and old pack of cigarettes, taking the last one out, and lighting it, breathing it in deeply)

Chris:"damn, well at least the cig's won't kill me"

(the door started to groan, the infected tearing away at it)

chris:(he puffed, rubbing the area where emma kissed him, tears falling down his cheeks)"damn, at least i had a chance, fuck, well no turning back"

(he put the other lit pipe bomb in his hand, finishing the cig as the infected broke through the door, charging for him)

chris:"BRING IT YOU NASTY FUCKING ZOMBIES!"

(_safe room_)

(emma was sad, huddled up to nash, the safe room door closed, a loud explosion shook the room, making tears fall down her cheeks)

(nash held her shoulder as she sobbed, the same crestfallen expression on his face)

(Jerome had his head against the wall, trying to hold in his tears, his teeth clenched together)

(..._safe, for now_…..)

(whoa, that was pretty sad right, not my normal M.O but I wanted to try a new genre(and to tell the story of how emma became a witch)

((I will also try to get a new chapter of human out(been dealing with writer's block)))

(_finish the story._ _continue to chapter two?)  
_(_y/n)_


End file.
